Aprendiendo a ser padres
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: El aprender a ser padres y cuidar del regalo de su amor es difícil mas si es una madre joven con frívolo carácter y un padre que es un poco descuidado.(Continuación de "El Nuevo" Pasen y Lean os invito)


_**La noticia**_

* * *

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Eren y Annie terminaron la escuela aunque algo tarde Annie pudo terminarla un año despues de su internacion,y ahora tienen una sorpresa...

* * *

-¿Annie estas bien?-le pregunta desde la puerta del baño-  
-Si...-tapandose la boca del dolor-solo son nauseas...  
-Por que no vas al medico..quizas estes...  
-¡No !...¡No lo estoy!...¡no empiezes con eso!-le regaña-  
-Pero Annie es casi la decima vez que te ocurre-le reprocha el ahora-Vamos al medico...-dice derrotado-  
-Mañana llega a ser nauseas comunes y juro que...-es interrumpida por dolor de su vientre-  
-Me haras un suplex aleman,un rompeespaldas argentina, una llave de brazo, una agarre de cuello, y me dejaras la cara contra el  
arbol-le interrumpe-¿no?...¿Annie?-pregunta con miedo-..¡¿Annie?!..-se alarma al no recibir respuesta-  
-Estoy bien...-responde con ojos sollosos(osea con lagrimitas)  
-Ni modo...Hoy Vamos al Medico!-se retira de la puerta-¡Y punto final no quiero quejas!-le ordena cuando ella sale del baño-  
-¿Como dijiste?...-le pregunta con su cara fria-  
-Que no quiero...-5 segundos despues-¡NO NO DE NUEVO SUPLEX ALEMAN NO!  
-¡SUPLEX ALEMAN!-Annie le agarra con la guardia baja y le hace el movimiento fatilico-  
-Annie...-le ruega misericordia-levantame...no tengo 15 como antes-  
-Ni modo Vamos ahora al medico-le acota ella viendolo en el suelo-¿que esperas?  
-Perra rubia...-le insulta-  
-Mocos insolente...-le responde-  
-Demonio con peluca-le contraataca de nuevo  
-Una vena se dibuja en la frente de Annie-repitelo-  
-Eren lanza un suspiro y...-¡RUBIA MAL TEÑIDA DEMONIO CON PELUCA FRIA CARCAZA SIN CURVAS PECHO DE TABLA Y  
TRASERO DE RECIEN NACIDA!-Eren suspira y traga saliva-  
-Reza tus oraciones-Le sentencia Annie-  
-Los traseros de las bebitas son tiernos, despues de todo eres mi bebeeeee...-Eren es lanzado del balcon a la pileta del patio-

* * *

**Flash Back**  
Eren y Annie se ganaron en la loteria un departamente no muy grande pero si para ambos ,Eren estudia y Annie es ama de  
casa,ella era mantenida por su padre y a la vez por Eren que conseguia un trabajo regular de vez en cuando(cortesia Mikasa) aunque el no le permitia  
trabajar a Annie por su problema y miedo a la experiencia en la departamento era algo bonito las paredes blancas con  
cocina,baño,sala de estar pegada al balcon y 2 cuartos el cual ambos usan solo uno para dormir juntos, y los 2 cuando se enojan y  
en el patio es bastante amplio , y ambos no se decidian que perro tener ya que Annie queria un Ovejero Aleman,y Eren un Boxer  
**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

En el hospital Annie estaba preocupada de estar embarazada, ya que ella no habia tenido una madre al cual seguir ejemplo, y no  
era cariñosa practicamente y tampoco tiene la ternura de Eren,ella basicamente no sabia que era una madre ni como poder  
serlo,entrando al consultorio se empezo a poner tensa cosa que Eren notaba aunque ella se negase,al entrar y empezar la ecografia  
el doctor dio las noticias-  
-Señorita Leonhart, usted esta embarazada y esta algo avanzado 3 meses...-se sorprende-  
-¿Como es posible?...tanto tiempo y ahora estan los cambios-pregunta atonita-  
-Puede ser por su historial, su constextura fisica entre otras causas lo importante es que, no haga movimientos bruscos con el  
embarazo,no beba si fume...  
-Yo no lo hago...-le interrumpe con aura asesina-  
-Ehm puede charlar conmigo señor...-  
-Yeager...si por supuesto...-el medico sale y le habla a Eren-  
-Tengo malas y buenas noticias-el medico le entrega un informe-¿cual prefiere oir primero?...  
-Malas...-Eren empieza a sudar frio-  
-Es un embarazo de alto riesgo por sus problemas cardiacos...Y en el parto aunque es muy pronto decirlo...corre riesgo de fallecer  
ante el alto ritmo cardiaco que se produce en ello...-Eren se agarra la cabeza dolido-  
-¿Y las buenas?...-pregunta y nota una sonrisa picara en el doctor-  
-Mire-le muestra un reporte de Estados Unidos-Estudios revelan que el tener relaciones sexuales disminuye un 15% la probabilidad  
de ataque cardiaco ya que el cuerpo se empieza acostumbrar a los momentos de sexo fuerte, en si esto quiere decir que a mas...-  
con las manos le hace un gesto de "darle mas"- Ella puede reducir el riesgo en el parto...  
-Entiendo...-por fuera se muestra triste pero tambien se alegra al saber que puede "contribuir a reducir aquel riesgo"-Gracias  
doctor-  
-No fue un placer ..ah ya se puede retirar...-El medico abre la puerta y permite que la pareja se retire del consultorio-

Ya en casa la pareja se sienta en el sofa y Annie se agarra la cabeza-  
-¿No nos cuidamos?...-pregunta estatica-  
-Ehm...-Eren empieza a recordar aquella noche hace 3 mese

* * *

**Flash Back**  
-Annie por favor no siento nada cuando entra...-le suplica en pleno acto-  
-Es proteccion solo sige estoy ...¡llegando al orgasmo!-le dice excitada-  
-Por favor sentiras mejor y te lo hare de otra forma...-le suplica mordiendole el cuello-  
-Drogada por la excitacion-¡Vamos!-  
-"Bien es el momento, llego la hora ...ppe-pero ...recuerda no eyacular dentro de ella y te ahorraras pretextos"-aqui vamos...-  
**Fin de flash Back (cortito recuerden que no es categoria M este Fic)**

* * *

-Ehm...si...-mirando a otra parte-..ah me olvide..-le da un beso apasionado a ella-  
-¿Que haces?...-ella lo aleja tomado de los hombros-  
-Es por tu bien ...-le responde-  
-Ella lo mira extrañado-¿Que bien?  
-Eren suspira y le dice-¡TIENES UN EMBARAZO DE ALTO RIESGO POR LO CUAL CORRES PELIGRO EN EL PARTO PERO UN  
ESTUDIO REVELADO EN ESTADOS UNIDOS DICE QUE TENIENDO MAS RELACIONES SEXUALES REDUCES AL MENOS UN 15%  
EL RIESGO ESE ASI QUE PARA SENCIONARME DE COLABORAR QUIERO CONTRIBUIR A QUE NO CORRAS PELIGRO EN EL  
PARTO Y ESTA ES LA UNICA FORMA!-Eren respira cansado del discurso y Annie con mirada perdida, viendolo como extraño a  
Eren-Asi que es por tu propio bien-  
-¿Mi-i...pro-propio -bi-bien?...-pregunta tartamuda-  
-Si...-le responde sacandose la camisa-Comenzemos...

* * *

Jejeje...

ahora estoy mas docil para continuar esto


End file.
